


Halo

by Purgatory_hair



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, One Shot, Self-Insert, Songfic, sfw, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purgatory_hair/pseuds/Purgatory_hair
Summary: You're a weapon without a meister, and the battle against the kishin, Asura, is upon you. You may not have the power to defeat him, but after seeing the determination coming from your longtime crush, Death the Kid, how could you not try?Death the Kid x Reader one shot
Relationships: Death the Kid/Reader, Death the Kid/You, Reader/Death the Kid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Halo

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't as many songfics going around anymore, so I found the inspiration and wrote this!

_ Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby, they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound _

You were a meisterless weapon. You were a bow, and with the lack of a meister, it was difficult trying to keep up with everyone. You had been able to ask some of the Death Scythes for help training to use yourself. Even with this help however, you certainly weren’t the most powerful student by any means.  
That was why you still weren't sure exactly what compelled you to go into the Kishin's barrier before it closed. You knew the risk was certain death, but at that point there was no better option.

_ I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now _

You saw Kid make his move to dive head first to fight Asura and avenge his father; and without a clear thought in your mind, you knew you had to go in after him. He was one of your best friends, and you had to help in any way you could. What would be the point of living if you knew you could have helped in some way but didn't?  
There was still part of you that regretted that decision though, because if you hadn't gone in after him, then maybe-

_ It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breaking  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out _

_"____! Move!" You heard a voice call out._

__

__

_Quickly getting your bearings, you looked just in time to see an arrow coming towards you. You wanted to move but your leg was stuck. It was caught under a boulder that had been tossed at you earlier. The bones were no doubt shattered.  
You closed your eyes, fruitlessly trying to push it off, but gave up, bracing for impact with Asura's arrows.  
That impact never came, but you heard something get hit. You opened your eyes to see Kid's limp form hanging in front of you. He took the blow.  
Your ears were ringing and the only thing you could make out around you was what sounded like Blackstar screaming Kid's name as Asura dropped his body to the ground.  
You were frozen, unable to move from more than just the boulder keeping you tied to one place. At some point, the pressure of it was gone. Blackstar must have been able to move it. But you still couldn't find the will to move as you watched Kid's motionless form. _

_ Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace _

You looked across Death City, watching everyone rebuild since then. It was a rough hike into the woods to this peak, but you figured your leg needed movement if it was ever going to heal properly. Especially with the amount of strain you had put on it before.  
You were determined to heal it back to full strength, and heal your mind as well. Seeing the work after the fight helped to calm your nerves and remind you that your side won.

_ You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away _

_Suddenly, Kid's body began to move seemingly on it's own. You felt such a wave of power around you. Was this the power of his soul?  
You watched as Liz and Patty turned into the Death Cannons, but it was different. They were so much stronger. You watched in awe as the boy in front of you continued to build strength, and as you watched, you saw the stripes in his hair form completely. At that moment, it felt like gazing at an angel.  
Even with this newfound power, it still wasn't enough to stop the Kishin. When it ran out, Kid went limp again, and Asura began to laugh. You could feel a deep rage filling your stomach, and you moved, despite the pain. You moved Kid's body, fixing the symmetry that had been thrown off by Asura's attack. An act that seemed pointless, but it mattered to you._

__

__

Pushing through the screaming ache in your leg, you stumbled off the ground, stepping in front of Kid yourself and looking Asura dead in the eye. You didn't care if you weren't powerful enough to beat him. You would make it known that you wouldn't let anyone hurt your friends.  
Slowly, you transformed, curving your spine to allow your bow form to curve out towards your face.  
You could tell this bothered Asura, and as you called forth an arrow, one that was larger than you'd ever done before, you could see the anxiety in the Kishin's eyes.

"I have anxiety too, y'know. Get a better coping mechanism."

_You launched your arrow. It barely hurt him but you knew that was all you could do and you fell to the ground again. You heard Asura laugh and felt a sting in your stomach and the ground slip away from under you before a hard impact that left you completely useless.  
The end of the fight was a haze, but you remember putting all your hope into Maka and waking up in the nurse's office at the DWMA. Your leg was in a cast and you were all alone. _

_ I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again _

You were told that Kid was alright; that being a reaper, it would be a lot harder to kill him than that, but you still hadn't seen him since the battle, and you weren't sure how you would be able to face him.  
You sighed and slowly stood up from your spot on the stone wall, using your crutches to help you.

"Do you need some help?"

Whipping around at the voice, you were met with those gorgeous amber eyes. 

He looked as good as ever, like the battle had never even touched him, but you knew that wasn't true. You held his gaze and slowly made your way towards him. Dropping your crutches, you clung to him instead, heavy sobs shaking your whole body.  
You tangled your fingers in his hair, feeling completely incapable of being close enough to him. You buried your face in his shoulder, and could only cry harder when he wrapped his own arms around you.  
He let you cry it out without much of a word, but moved so you were sitting down, saying that you shouldn't stand on your leg so long. After that, he just stayed there and let you cry in his arms until you could calm down. When you were finally breathing a bit more normally, he pulled you back to look at him. There were still tears running down your cheeks, and small hiccups to try and breathe right. You kept wiping at your cheeks, apologizing for making a mess of his suit and for breaking down like that.

He took one of your hands in his own, and gave you a gentle smile, "Are you okay now, ____?" he asked.

"Ahhh come on… don't ask me that…" you grumble.

"Why not?" 

You shift uncomfortably under his calm gaze. 

"It's my fault in the first place. I shouldn't have followed you at all. My leg is broken but I'm alive because of you. I should be the one to ask you if you're okay." 

He gently reaches out, pushing some of the hair out of your face. Moving it just so, in a way you knew that he was fixing it's symmetry. 

"I'm a reaper. It will take more than that to kill me. I'm alive and I'm okay, and so are you. I took that risk because I knew I could take that attack and have a higher chance of living through it. There was no way you could have survived that blow. I did what needed to be done to protect you, ____."

You’re quiet for a moment, thoughts racing wildly in your mind.

"But what if I had died anyway? What if he just threw another one my way and I hadn't survived?" you blurted out. 

"Then I would have been able to find a way to live with myself knowing that I at least tried to save you. I would grieve forever, but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you had gotten hurt like that and I didn't even try to back you up, ____. You're too important to me."  
You felt your face heat up at his answer and looked down at the ground to avoid his gaze. He reached out his hand again, gently lifting your head up to face him, your cheeks still on fire.

"____, I want to apologize for being so forward about this, but that battle made me realize a lot of things. I don't want to continue to pine for this everyday of my life. I need you to know how lovely I think you are. You've helped me through so much and you support me in everything I do, even if you don't always get it. I need you to know how much I care for you." 

Without another word, he leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss to your lips. He pulled back before you had the chance to react, and you could see a faint dusting of pink on his cheeks.

"K-Kid…" 

"You don't have to return my feelings, but I needed to tell you."

Unable to hold in your own feelings any longer, you grab his shoulders and give him a hard look.

"Shut up and kiss me again. Why the hell do you think I went after you in the first place? Of course I have feelings for you!" you say, a slight giggle in your voice from the wave of giddiness washing over you.

With a smile, he leaned in again and you shared your kiss together beneath the shade of the forest's trees. You could feel the wind through your hair and hear the birds singing and people rebuilding.

Finally you knew, it was all going to be okay.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_  
_~Halo; Beyonce_


End file.
